


Integrity

by Fethawit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elves, Fantasy, Fluff, High Fantasy, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, light hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fethawit/pseuds/Fethawit
Summary: Dear Jean,I'm glad to know you're doing well - I'm sorry I haven't written back in a while. It's just that the sabbatical I've set off for has turned out to be... less than conventional. Surely, you remember the dragon hunter I've told you about - the one who is just insufferable, and rude, and downright vulgar. Yes, well, it turns out that he isn't all that bad, and you see, I've been caught up in a spot of trouble; the kind that one tends to avoid when on a break from the military. The kind of trouble that involves the undead, conspiracies and... well... dragons.I'm just glad that Ackerman has been here to help, along with some others I've met on my travels.Ackerman and I… well, we make a contrasting pair of a paladin and a hunter, and all the while we've managed to attain the companionship of a cleric, a ranger, and a bard. And if you ask me, that sounds like the perfect party for a (pardon my common) fucking great adventure.Anyway, I must go. We have an early start - these people depend on us. I shall give you the details of this in my next letter. Or perhaps you will hear tales of our victory before then.Missing you dearly,Your sister in arms.





	Integrity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! LISTEN. I know it's been many many weeks since I've updated Gestures but I PROMISE I'm working on it! This one has been in the works for awhile, and I intend to make it the secondary focus for now. Expect magic, romance, and loads of good times <3

> _My dearest brother,_
> 
> _The sea has been kind so far. No impending storms to threaten my travels (thanks be to Corellon), and no overly eventful qualms - it’s just the sabbatical I need, really._
> 
> _How have things been at the manor? No doubt you are doing a wonderful job in my place – you would do well to avoid getting too comfortable, though. I’ll return before you know it to swipe my title back right from under your feet. For the meantime, I do hope you’ve been working my men to the very bone. Returning to find my troops have softened will force me to - for lack of more eloquent words - kick your sorry ass, Kirschtein._
> 
> _Anyway, I must tell you about the people I’m travelling with. We’ve been together on this vessel for over a fortnight now, and we’ve had plenty of time to get to know each other - they are a lovely bunch. For the most part._
> 
> _The sweetest young star elf scholar shares a bunk below deck with me, currently studying to be a cleric. We’ve managed to get along nicely, with no real surprise. Paladins and clerics do share the same holy values, after all. Little Armin is mild-mannered but bewilderingly clever (which is more than what I can say for you)._
> 
> _There is also a seasoned ranger who has a bemusing affinity for food, her name being Sasha. A wood elf, I believe. I have spent some late nights with her, simply staring out at the unending sea. She is surprisingly insightful - something that would be easy to forget when you are exposed to her usual cordial disposition for so long._
> 
> _She has a friend as well - Connie of the Spring. A bard, to be exact. He says he is human, but I am almost certain that there is some kind of dwarf blood in him, or perhaps he is part-gnome? Either way, no human is that short without having some kind of halfling blood in you. There is something tragic about him; about the peculiar way he is overly enthusiastic with his actions and expressions. There is something far too purposeful about his attitude, but I will not pry. We all have our demons and our ways of dealing with them._
> 
> _Speaking of demons and short men…_
> 
> _I’ve had the awful displeasure of having this gorgeous Kara-Turian ship feel more like a prison at times - my inmate being this insufferably infuriating dragon hunter who is nothing if not an ever existing insult to the ears. I do not know much else about him other than the fact that he is human, and knows nothing outside of verbal offence. I will, however, admit that he does not share that value when it comes to the eyes._
> 
> _But, tragically, of course, his handsome face must be paired with the foulest mouth I have ever come across. It’s worse than yours, Jean._
> 
> _Nevertheless, I am stuck with him for a week more. Soon we will reach Woodhearst, where I’ll hopefully find the peace of mind I’ve been craving._
> 
> _Until then, I will enjoy the company of those whom I have made friends with. We have arranged an evening of cards tonight to keep us occupied, and for the sake of my pride, I only hope that Corellon blesses the hands that are dealt to me._
> 
> _Write back soon (lest I throttle you when I return). I’ll be staying at the Sparrow’s Nest Inn for the next moon cycle. Plenty of time for you to send back all of the manor gossip you have at hand._
> 
> _May His light bless your heels,_  
>  _[F/N] [L/N]_

 

"You're going to ruin your eyes if you keep writing in the dark."

"Eca!" you yelled as the sudden voice made you jerk, suddenly pressing the letter to your chest. "For the love of Larethian, make yourself known before you speak, hunter!" With a sigh and a glare, you folded the parchment and slipped it into the journal that rested on your temporary bed.

In the dwindling candlelight, all you could see of the human was the very highlights of his face as stood at the doorway, thin slots of light dotting the floor behind him. You were below deck, where the beds and goods were stored, and the sounds of the ocean that surrounded you for miles encased the vessel to create hollow sounds of the sea.

Leaning against the creaking door frame, the short hunter sneered. You could barely make it out in this light.

“Well, _paladin_ ,” he ridiculed, mocking your high-elven accent. “The others are already set up. Don’t keep us waiting, princess.”

Before you could even retaliate, the hunter was gone, his forest-hued cape billowing behind him. You grumbled elven insult, not worrying about your volume as you knew that they would just fall deaf on creatures with rounded ears. For a moment you contemplated donning your own cape, but it was folded so nicely at the foot of your bed, you didn’t dare disturb it. With a small huff, you stood and patted down your hair and clothing, making sure you looked presentable and ventured to try your luck with a deck of cards.

As soon as you stepped through the threshold of your door[, the sound of one of your newfound companions merrily singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AS9K9yLatj8) rang down the hallway. It grew louder with every step, and you could feel the bardic magic warming the skin of your neck and charming your very blood.

_“Dragons in the sky, the fighting has begun!_

_Shadow versus light, and who will stand when it is done?”_

The group had already gathered around a table, the hatch left open to allow a gorgeous stream of sunlight into the lower deck. On Connie’s lap was a doss lute – you had yet to catch the animated bard without it. He played seamlessly as his best friend mirthfully sang, swaying her head to the familiar tune.

_“Magisters and fright, her destiny it calls,_

_Inquisitor your hand will reprimand before he falls!”_

 The brightly dressed bard began to sing with the brunette, and as you came to a stop at the table, your gentle mind quickly faded. Mercury hues were locked onto yours as the dragon hunter sat slumped in his chair. He hardly even spoke, let alone joined in as a group. It must have been Connie’s bardic magic – he was remarkably skilled, after all. Not anything you’d expect from someone a few cards short of a full deck. The silver eyes slowly blinked, still connected with yours, and you nodded once in return.

A truce for an evening of peace. But how long would that last?

Choosing to sit between Armin and Sasha, you pulled up a chair and quietly hummed along. You did not yet know the words, but the comedic pair had played it enough times for you to recognise it.

“Now are the days of wine and gilded arms,

Now are the days when magic is reborn.,

Seal up the breach, the evil is no more!

Once and for all, we close the darkened door!”

Skilled fingers strummed out the very last chord, allowing it to mellow out into a sweet silence that all enjoyed. Even the sailors above deck seemed to quieten their cries to the afterglow of the healing magic. As your eyes met the bard’s, he gave you a thumbs up and a hearty grin, which you couldn’t help but reciprocate.

“That was lovely,” you complimented with a few sensible claps. Armin nodded in agreement.

Sasha animatedly wiggled in her seat, causing the old wood to groan under her weight. “Fuin vaer, [f/n]!”

Politely, you bowed your head at the friendly greeting. “Fuin vaer to you too, Braus, Arlert. Good evening Springer, Ackerman.”

“F-fuin vaer, Miss [l/n],” the cleric nervously stuttered, albeit with a kind smile.

“The day’s still young, [f/n]! Plenty of time to get your ass beat,” the playful bard quipped as he moved to ever so carefully lean his lute against a wall with one hand. The other was used to dig into his pocket only to messily sprawl a deck of playing cards across the table.

You raised your eyebrows at the challenge. “With age comes experience, Springer. You should be careful of who you challenge.”

You heard a muted ‘thump’ and the sound of a chair being scraped across the ground for a split second. The hunter grunted and turned his head to the side slightly, looking away from you.

“Evening.”

Sasha sighed over dramatically, and you looked quizzically at her, to which she shrugged with a sheepish smile. She grumbled under her breath, “men.”

The evening would wane on with amusing quips and many rounds of games. Wine and ale were had, and games were won. Funnily enough, everyone had won at least one round except for Connie, who slumped dejectedly in his seat. You comforted him by rubbing his back and advising him to pick better fights (not without a smug expression, of course). 

And now, with the young teenagers fast asleep below deck, full of rations, you quietly crept past them. You had pulled the covers over Sasha’s shoulders a little higher, as the cold air nipped at your nose, and you were certain that the snoozing ranger could feel it too. So with light footsteps, you tiptoed out of the room that was lined with bunk beds and held your rich cloak close to your body.

You ascended the steps to the upper deck and pushed the doors open with shut eyes and a deep inhale. A rush of cold air greeted you, brushing against your cheeks as if Mother Nature herself was blowing her breath between her petal-delicate lips. You could hear the ocean lapping against the ship, and your lungs were filled with the freshest air you had ever come across, hemmed with a tinge of saltwater. The soft swaying beneath your feet momentarily reminded you of your maid’s favourite rocking chair - you would often sit on her lap as a child as she relayed loving stories about your mother.

As you opened your eyes, you couldn’t help but look up in utter wonder at the sight before you.

Constellations upon constellations adorned the sky like a blanket of diamond dust, brilliantly set alight against one of the most beautifully darkest shades of navy you’d ever come across. Your eyes were wild with childish wonder as you looked for your old friends–

 _Ah!_ There, right there, was the Ursa Major! Just beside was the cluster of stars that you knew to be the Lynx, and - by the gods - the Corona Borealis herself looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. 

You couldn’t help but wonder what great deed you had done for the Gods to reward you with such a blessing.

“Are you just going to keep smiling at nothing like a creep?”

…Or was this a curse? You couldn’t tell.

You tutted loudly at the ruined moment and moved your head slightly to glare at the source above. The irritating cretin looked from the crow’s nest of the ship, bangs hanging off his face in the worst, most handsome of ways. One of his boots poked from between the bannisters while he leant over the frame, peering down at you.

You narrowed your eyes, and any semblance of peace had scuttled away with its tail between its legs.

Insufferable. Utterly insufferable.

“Will you leave me be for just once?” you called out with a huff. Some of the sailors that worked through the night shook their heads at the sound of the two voices. Looks like the two were at it again. “If I were any less poised, I would’ve smashed this mast in half.”

Said sailors tensed at your words. They knew it was an empty threat, but they were also fully aware that you could absolutely pull it off.

“For a second there I thought you were smiling at me,” Levi spat with a crinkled nose. “But then I remembered that you aren’t capable of expressions other than bitterness and sarcasm towards me.”

Sneering at the man above, you were briefly reminded of a tale you were told as a child. “Have you ever heard of the story between the raven and the fox, hunter Ackerman?” you began with a hefty frown. “About how the crow taunted and taunted from atop his tree. Do you know what the forest fox did when the crow fell?”

“What?”

“The fox ate him.”

The hunter scrunched his brows. “What kind of hellish children’s story is that?” he spat.

“Well, it’s actually more of a ballad, but my point is, one of these days you will step a line and I will not help you.”

“I’m almost certain you just threatened to eat me.”

“And I am absolutely certain that I’m getting a migraine the size of the Kraken herself.”

A wave of alarmed shushes and yells were thrown your way from the working sailors that dotted the ship, and you offered an apologetic smile. You’d forgotten that it was bad luck to mention the-word-beginning-with-K while on a travelling vessel. Perhaps you should brush up on your sailing etiquette.

“One. Just one moment of peace between us, maybe?” you near enough begged, placing your gloved hands on your hips while you looked up at the insufferable man.

For a brief moment, his eyes met yours, and for once no witty remark was shot at you. But just as quickly, the hunter’s eyes ticked to the side, focussing on another part of the ship. You could barely make out his rough grunt, but you did at least see his curt nod.

And so, the silent treaty was signed. You let out a sigh of relief, allowing your shoulders to drop while you turned to lean on the ship’s mast.

Once again, it was just you and the simple sounds of the lapping waves, the quiet murmurs of the nocturnal sailors, and the twinkling gems dotting the navy sky.

You were so far from home.

By now you were perhaps three-quarters of the way across the Alshain Sea, well on your way to Woodhaerst. Though however far you’d be from your trusted brother in arms, your huge, fluffy bed, or your cushy life as a noble, you knew that you were still underneath the same blanket of stars as all of your faraway comforts. And that, itself, was comfort enough that you would return soon. You couldn’t help but ponder about what Jean had been up to during your absence - had he really been taking care of your troops properly? Was his still writing dopey love letters to what you assumed was one of the many girls he tried to court? Did he miss you at all?

“Hey.”

_Oh for goodness sakes._

“What?” you hastily snapped, screwing your eyes shut as if it’d contribute to easing your headache.

“If you like the stars so much,” the voice above you began. He paused for a second too long before gruffly continuing. “Why don’t you come up here.”

You couldn’t reply quick enough.

“No.” Your voice almost cracked. “No, thank you,” you recovered, trying to sweep your voice with a cough. “I’m quite alright admiring from down here.”

Levi sounded a short hum.

“But again. Thank you, nevertheless.”

Another grunt.

And that’s how the night would progress. The sailing vessel would part through the vast sea, as the veil of stars swept over the heads of you and the hunter. Sometimes you would hear tapping above, which you assumed was the man simply walking around the crow’s nest, and sometimes the boards beneath your feet would creak as you shifted your weight from one foot from another. But as you and Levi silently witnessed the violent reds and brilliant oranges of a sunrise together, the miscellaneous sounds you both heard from one another almost became a sort of comfort that there was at least someone there.

Although he was not physically beside you, you knew that he was still present, silently watching the blazing hues of the peeking sun clash with the soft blues of morning in a brilliant display of juxtapositions.

Ah, yes.

Contrasts could be beautiful things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for those of you who leave comments and a kudos <3


End file.
